bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shūsuke Amagai
Names of Techniques Ok so its probably been seen that I have been doing a lot of work trying to improve the quality of Gifs on Technique pages by using HQ DVD quality images and such. I have been working on the Amagai Arc for a while and been quite stuck as he has so many techniques during his battles with Ichigo. Now not all techniques that characters use have been provided with names for us, or official names so we are forced to provide names for ourselves which serves our purposes. Now My issue in bringing this up is that we have a technique called Fissures of Fire listed for Amagai's Shikai. Now a fissure is an elongated crack or opening usually in a rock formation. While he does create long fissures in the ground during his second battle with Ichigo whilst using his Bankai, this technique clearly creates a Geyser which he is also able to do in his Bankai form. Would anyone have any problem if I made the techniques more correct in a literal sense and rearrange his abilities correctly? From the looks of it just from the GIF alone, as well as the description, it seems like the geyser is the main aspect of the technique as opposed to the fissure. With that in mind I would not have a problem with renaming the techniques to reflect that. FutureQuincy (talk) 21:13, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :Well I can't find any Fissures in evidence in that technique but in this one for example there is a long fissure of actual fire. No problem here, I say go for it 21:14, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry Arrancar109, I should have made it clear, there is a Fissures of Fire technique well an ability that creates flaming Fissures (as opposed to Geysers) its just used during Bankai and thus no, enhanced version. Sorry for the Mix up still many more i need to get for him. :It's cool, Sun. I may have jumped the gun a bit after you were done fixing up the Geyser page. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:55, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Bankai Kanji It was brought up in the Discord server that we may have the wrong kanji for Amagai's Bankai here - specifically, while we have it listed as 雷火 豪炎殻 (with the kanji 豪, gou, meaning "strong/mighty"), the Japanese wiki lists it as 雷火・業炎殻 (with 業, gou, meaning "karma"). Like with most anime-only stuff, we don't have text to fall back on for the absolute correct terminology used and instead have to rely on hearing and grammar and the like, and I seem to recall using the Japanese wiki's versions for at least one or two other Zanpakutō names and such on here before; additionally, I checked the translation archives and editing history of this page, and it doesn't seem like we ever had one of our translators confirm our version was the right one, or even have someone with a source add the kanji to the page - it just kinda sprung up as the wiki was growing. So, with that said, I'd be willing to use the Japanese wiki's version of this Bankai name, since it can be inferred they'd know more about it than we do. Thoughts?--Xilinoc (talk) 20:06, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :I say go for it, but make a note in the edit summary so its clear where it came from. 21:31, June 18, 2019 (UTC)